The present invention relates to household appliances. More specifically, the present invention relates to appliances that host additional useful devices.
For many U.S. families, a large amount of time spent in the home is spent in the kitchen. As a result, useful devices that are not traditionally located in the kitchen are being brought into the kitchen. Devices such as stereos, televisions and DVD players are now commonly located in the kitchen, typically on a countertop adjacent the traditional kitchen appliances.
One problem with bringing additional devices into the kitchen is that the devices take up counter space that is otherwise needed to perform kitchen tasks. To free up this counter space, it is known to place a television into a door of a refrigerator. However, at this time, the combination of appliances and other devices is limited to the refrigerator and television combination. Additionally, the devices are not readily removable from the host appliance, and the host appliance is not configured to receive different types of devices.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided an appliance that could host a variety of consumer electronic devices.
It would also be an improvement in the art if the host appliance provided enhanced acoustical functionality.